Two Angels
by MisguidedGhostWriter
Summary: Gaster makes a deal. Sans is horrified. Charisk is shipped. This won't end well for anyone, will it?
1. Plea Bargain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, and I'm not making any monetary profit off this fic.**

 **Content warnings: Mild gore and fighting.**

 **Thanks for reading, and enjoy.**

* * *

Once again the man in the VOID watched as his son, his pride and joy, his lab partner, his most successful experiment, destroyed the human and the ghost that accompanied them. Gaster sat, or got as close to sitting as one could in the VOID, and observed the hall of gold and blue and red. The colors, Gaster imagined, were vibrant, but to his eye sockets, veiled by the VOID's darkness, the room appeared muted. The gold was a rusted bronze, the blue a moody grey, and the blood a gruesome brown.

The child screamed as the sickening liquid protruded from their spine and splattered up against the young skeleton. Unlike the videos on 'human history' Gaster had watched, where the blood gushed upward like some demonic fountain, this blood just oozed around the weapon, splattering at Sans. It was anticlimactic. The room filled with silence.

Sans hadn't just attacked the child's SOUL, but their body. Bones, blunt instruments thrown upward at determination fueled speeds had impaled the kid, who's body now twitched on the raised weapon. The SOUL floated from their body and shattered. As it did, it released the child's very essence, up for any monster to absorb, but no one did. Then it was gone. For a brief moment, Sans looked physically ill. And then the RELOAD happened. The human returned at the end of the hall. Sans smiled, an act.

This went on and on. That is, until Gaster got an idea.

The human died again, death number 223. This death had been less spectacular than all the others. The child wasn't vaporized by a blaster, or impaled by a bone. Their body was in tact. They had simply taken a few hits too many on their SOUL. Gaster approached the fading thing and reached out his long, decaying fingers.

He felt the power of the SOUL pulse under him.

Patience.

Bravery.

Integrity.

Perseverance.

Kindness.

Justice.

And above all, DETERMINATION.

The SOUL fueled him, and through sheer force of mind he willed himself into existence.

The colors were no longer dim. The human lied dead at his feet. Feet...he had feet! He looked down at himself, his form when merged with a SOUL, was a skeleton. He was tall, with a lab coat and big glasses and he could move without becoming a puddle of mush on the floor. He was his old self again...with a few tag alongs.

To either side was a ghostly form. The first, the human Sans had been fighting. A young dark haired child with a pink and blue stripes on their sweater. The second was a freckled ginger with big red eyes and blushing cheeks and a yellow and green sweater. Sharing their SOUL Gaster could feel their memories, and their names, Frisk and Chara. They stared at Gaster, Frisk in shock, Chara in suspicion.

Then there was Sans, who stared in horror. He couldn't see either of the ghost children. His eyes were fixed on Gaster.

"My son." Gaster spoke, all attention on the young skeleton. He kneeled and cupped Sans's cheekbone, a warm smile directed at the man who stood before him.

*d-d-dad.* Sans gulped. *how? am i...dead?*

"I have absorbed the human's SOUL Sans. I fear it can only last for a short time. I am here to help...in any way I can."

Sans was at a loss.

Gaster stood and looked back and forth between both children. He felt that they were both emotionally distraught, completely off their hinges, and corrupted by LOVE and fear.

"Frisk." Gaster spoke. The human looked on silently, scared of the new monster. "I can sense you are a good person. Chara," He turned, "I can sense that you are lost. Your past timeline, the one where you both SAVEd everyone, proves that you can each be good. It proves that you can both find your place." As he spoke he felt his new power, he knew what he could do, and he would do it. "And I know that you have both done bad, unforgivable things. Maybe for self protection, maybe out of fear, and absolutely out of desperation." He raised a non-existent eyebrow at Chara who scowled in return. "So, I will cut you both a deal, a sort of plea bargain if you would." He held out his hand, and Frisk's SOUL manifested in his palm. He smiled.

Sans looked on, speechless, watching, confused. He knew never to interrupt his dad when he talked to himself. He just hoped that Gaster would explain….something.

Gaster misinterpreted Sans's silence. He trusted that his son, his brilliant son, was putting together the reality of the situation in his head. He assumed Sans knew exactly what was happening. No need, and no time to explain. Gaster turned to the second fallen child.

"Frisk. Do you know what sort of magic a SOUL can perform?"

Frisk shook their head.

"A single SOUL has the power of the sun. Maybe more. A half a SOUL can perform miracles. So, would you be okay with giving half your SOUL to Chara, so that they could gain their own form?"

Frisk's eyes went big, "Yes!" They responded excitedly.

"And Chara, would you accept such a gift?"

"I...I…" Chara looked horrified, they saw Frisk's downright joyful expression and couldn't say no. "If it didn't hurt Frisk." They squeaked.

"Then it is decided. Chara, I will use the power of this SOUL to grant you a physical form, on one condition. Both of you will RESET. You will free the monsters. And if either of you lays a hand to hurt another living being, I will take your SOUL to the VOID where you will both be in eternal darkness and suffering. My son, of course, will help me to enforce this condition. He will watch after you both, mentor you, and if the time comes, judge that you must be destroyed."

*w-what, dad, I ca-"

"Be at peace son," Gaster reassured, "I know what I'm doing."

he cleared his throat and returned his attention to the children, a sternness in his voice. "If you do not accept these conditions, then to put it simply, your ride is over. I will take you both to the VOID with me now. What do you say?"

"We accept." Frisk said, nodding with DETERMINATION.

"Then it will be done."

Gaster focused on the magic of the SOUL. He was DETERMINED to perform the resurrection spell. He raised his hand. The ghost children floated upward, as did the SOUL. And then, the small glowing heart broke into two. Half of the SOUL returned to Frisk's body, following Frisk's spirit. The once lifeless child sat up and spluttered a cough, shivering pitifully. The other half flew at Chara's ghost, and slowly, Chara became tangible. Their body forming in the air.

What was created out of Chara was a bizarre hybrid. Only, one wouldn't know that by looking at them. They looked like theirself, but their body was made up of magic, like a monster's, rather than the carbon based being of a human. Their SOUL was a halved heart. Chara fell to the ground, and coughed.

"Sans. Take care of them." Gaster said, "Promise me you will." he could feel himself fading as he spoke.

Sans gasped for air, but couldn't find it. His dad was dying before his eyes, again. He felt like a little kid. He could barely think as he choked out a *y-ya, ya sure.*

Gaster grinned, his face melting as he did, then looked to the children. "And you two, RESET." The words were garbled, like he was speaking through water. The room once again went dim. Gaster returned to the VOID.

There were tears in Sans's eyes. A demon child shivered and coughed on either side of him. He hated them both. If his stupid father hadn't roped him into yet another hairbrained scheme, he would have vaporized the pair on sight. But instead he glared at the floor.

He took several steps back, his eye lit blue. *You two heard the man,* He said, his voice tight and dark. *RESET, now, or I kill you. Both of you." He summoned 2 blasters and pointed one at each of the children. *Understood?*

From the void, Gaster beamed with pride. His son always did have a talent for coercion, even if the young skeleton hated the practice. The old scientist sat back and watched. What would unfold would surely be an amusing show.

* * *

 **Oh Gaster, what are we going to do with you? Thank you all so much for reading, and have a great day.**

 **And thank you to my beta Kimmy for proof-reading my fic!**

 **Please reveiw!**


	2. Cry Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own undertale, nor am I making any profit off this fic.**

 **Content Warnings: fighting, and mild cursing.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! You guys rock!**

RESET

One minute Frisk and Chara summoned their greatest power, the next, Frisk was lying in a patch of flowers with Chara above them, who was stretching out a hand to help Frisk up. Just like every other RESET. Only now...chara was solid. Each time the two had meant under the hole in the mountain, Chara had been a translucent spectacle shining under the rays of the sun.

Now...

For a second the two simply stared at each other. Then, Frisk jumped to their feet and tackled Chara in a hug, tears in their eyes. They felt a surge of happiness, and love, and fear, and deep adoration for the friend who they now embraced.

Chara tensed up under the hug. They started crying as well, they were unable to think, frozen, their knees buckled and they tilted forward. Frisk caught them.

"Fr-Frisk, I-" They dragged in a sob. Suddenly they could _feel_. Emotions that had been long dead to the ex-demon for a century swirled in their mind, and the overload was too much to bare, they could only cry.

Frisk nuzzled up to them, sitting in the patch of sunlight and dragging Chara into their lap. "Shhh, shhh." Frisk hushed. "I-it's okay." Frisk didn't speak often, as it hurt their throat. But Chara was in too much of a state to read sign language, so the act seemed to be a necessity. The two sat there, Chara sobbing, Frisk rubbing small circles on their back.

The sun had moved positions by the time Chara was able to speak.

' _I-I promise I will protect you Frisk'_ They said, or, rather, they didn't say.

Frisk froze. They had heard Chara, but not their voice out loud, just in their head. Like when they had been a ghost.

Experimentally, Frisk pursed their lips and thought back, ' _did you just use telepathy or something?'_

Chara blinked and looked up to frisk. The patch of flowers was dark now. They opened their mouth, then closed it. ' _Yeeees? Maybe… I mean...we share a SOUL now…'_

Frisk couldn't help but giggle. It turned into a small cough. ' _Sans was right then, we are freaks.'_ They wrapped Chara a little tighter in their arms and planted a tiny kiss on the other kid's head, ' _wouldn't have it any other way though.'_ They thought through a warm smile.

Chara was happy, and that happiness terrified them. They were also grateful for the darkness of the cave, as they were blushing, big time. "We...we should move on Frisk.' They muttered, their voice a tearful mess.

' _Right'_ Frisk returned, happy for the non-verbal speaking method. But neither of them moved. ' _Lots of monsters to save_.'

' _Lots of deaths to die…'_ Chara trailed, shivering.

Frisk frowned. Right, dying, over and over again by the hands of their own friends, with no way to stop it and nothing to do but forgive.

' _We can't get stronger this time, huh?'_ Chara asked. ' _No LV to protect ourselves. I promise though, I will still try to protect you.'_

' _Maybe we know the fights well enough to get by without dying? We can spare everyone again, we don't need LV.'_ Frisk's thoughts were small and fearful.

Chara absentmindedly picked a flower, then put in in Frisk's hair. "I hope so. Come on," They stood from Frisk's lap and reached their hand into the darkness, "Let's go find my brother."

Frisk accepted the hand, and the pair walked together to the next room.

It was empty.

"I suppose we came too late. Mom will be asleep by now, probably. " Chara sighed. "And Flowey's off...who knows whe-"

"Did someone all my name?" Came a grating voice. The pairs eyes swiveled to the end of the room, where a cocky yellow flower appeared, "Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the...Ch...Chara?" The flower was shocked.

Again an agonizing wave of emotions hit Chara. Amusement was one of them, "Flowey the Chara, huh?" They asked, a devious smile on their face. They let go of Frisk's hand and took a step towards their brother. Frisk watched on nervously, not sure if they should intervene.

"No-no you can't be them...their dead! STOP. DON'T COME CLOSER." Flowey yelled, backing up.

Chara didn't stop their approach. They felt sad, sick to their stomach, anxious, and almost...giddy? "Azzy, I'm-"

"I'LL FIGHT YOU!" The flower yelled.

Chara's SOUL flew from their body. The room went dark. Frisk faded away. The half heart floated into battle. Chara cringed at their stats. The number looked back at them, 25 HP. 10 from their SOUL, 15 from their armor. Two of Azzys hits would kill them easily. They dragged in a heavy breath. It was their move first. They always had the first move on Asriel.

ACT: "Azzy, it's me." Chara said, "I won't fight you."

FIGHT: Flowey launched a volley of attacks. Chara recognized some from...before. Chara dodged each. Their turn.

ACT: "Please, listen, I made a deal. I came back to life. I'll help you." That was all they could get out before Flowey took his turn.

FIGHT: More attacks. One hit Chara, and they lost 19 health. They thanked whatever god was out there for their locket, which added +15 to their defence.

Oh wait...the locket. Duh.

ACT: Chara held out the locket. "Please, Azzy...we're best friends. I'm so sorry I hurt you, I'm so so sorry. If you're going to kill me...then you have every right to." Once again long dead emotions surged through Chara, They couldn't help the pain that overtook them in that moment, they dropped to their knees and cried, hugging the locket tight and expecting yet another death, yet another RESET. They were scared, they were so scared.

Flowey was shocked.

ACT: "Ch...Chara? How…"

ACT: Chara kept crying.

ACT: Flowey inched closer, "When did you...become such a cry baby?" There was a gentleness to his taunt.

SPARE: Chara sparred Fowey.

SPARE: Reluctantly, flowey returned the gesture of peace.

The battle ended, and the room returned to normal.

Frisk, seeing this, ran to Chara's side, the small flower from before still in their hair. They dropped to their knees and wrapped Chara in a hug.

' _I'm proud of you.'_ Frisk thought.

"So, why are you two back?" Flowey asked with a scowl.

"We're freeing the monsters." Frisk muttered, coughing a little as they spoke.

Chara calmed down enough to nod. "We're going to SAVE everybody, just like the prophecy says."

"...Ha." Flowey said bitterly, "The last time you said that, everything went to shit."

"Ha...hahahaha" Out of place laughter overtook Chara, it had been years since they really laughed. They couldn't stop.

"Wh-what?!" Flowey demanded, if flowers could blush, he would be bright red. "Are you laughing at me?"

"F-five gold in the swear jar." Chara snorted, remembering the old jar Toriel used to have on the kitchen counter. Chara continued to laugh.

"Heh…" Flowey smiled a little. "If you two are on some sort of quest...then you better get moving. Don't _fucking_ die, I guess." He chuckled, then popped out of existence, leaving Frisk and Chara alone again. Frisk helped the ex-demon to their feet. Pulling on their arms as they did.

Chara's laughing died as they let out a little gasp of pain.

Frisk froze, "Ch-Chara?" they said, fearful, ' _Are you okay?'_

Chara rolled the sleeves down on their sweater, like they were hiding something. The ex-demon smiled ruefully at the floor.

"Y-ya." They said aloud, "I'm just...in my old body. Which means I have my old scars. Nothing to worry about.

Frisk pursed their lips. "Okay then…" There was a worry to their words, _'I see that you have your old armor too...so...well...what about your knife? If we're sparing we don't need it, right?'_

Chara's attention shifted to the old blade which had become an extension of them, hanging to their side in a makeshift sheath. "I'd like to hold onto it." They muttered, their voice dark, all humor having evaporated. "Come on. Let's go to mom's house."

Frisk gave a little nod, falling into step with Chara as they walked. "Lead the way."

* * *

 **So that was fun! What do you guys think of Chara? do you like Their psychic link with Frisk? A little warning, later chapters will get into some shipping between the two. :D Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **~~Answering** **my fan mail:~~**

 **Kimmy: Alight, alright here's a new chapter! Thank you for being such an awesome friend!**

 **Guest: Thank you very much! I hope you're enjoying this.**


End file.
